


For the Divine

by liru



Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Animal Soulmate AU, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Familial Soulmates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Liru has a weird mix of both Roman and Remus, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character is Liru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Liru, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tags Are Hard, They don't trust like that, Trust Issues, non-sexual nudity, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: "Our family is just the right mix of chaos and love."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Original Female Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Series of Unconnected Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697044





	For the Divine

Liru watches as the police officers put the surviving handcuffed wanna be thieves into the back seats of some of the ambulances while the medics load the other three into the back of two in body bags, or, what's left of them at least. She can see the three crows, Inky, Onyx and Roxy, eating at the bits of flesh they ripped from them.

Roman stands next to her, in red silk pajama pants and a white tank top, talking angrily with an officer who was trying to convince them not to press charges against the bastards. Remus was standing behind her, he was only in a pair of boxers but it’s better than nothing, with a hand on her shoulder, her king cobra, Labadon, was wrapped around her neck loosely like a ridiculously long scarf, a thirteen foot one to be exact, and had loosely wrapped his tail Remus’ wrist. 

She clenches her fist slightly and flinches a little at the feeling of the cooling, sticky blood squish in between her hands. It’s not any of the criminal's blood though, it’s Tempus’ and Popstar’s, her fox and buck. Ya see, it was just a normal night, she was finishing up an outfit for the exhibit next week when a feeling of dread overtook her, the feeling was quickly followed by gunshots ringing out through the mansion. Liru had quickly shot up from her position and was racing out the door within seconds. She had ran down three stories down to the entrance way, 

‘ _Seriously, who the fuck goes through the front door when trying to rob a place,_ ’ in the span of a minute and she could hear both Roman and Remus close behind her. What greeted her nearly made her throw up. Both Tempus and Popstar were laying on their sides with some of the other animals surrounding them, yes technically the correct term is Soul-Beast, but that just sounds A. Demonizing and B. completely takes away from their intelligence and independence, yes they don’t need to eat, sleep or do anything regular animals do but that doesn’t make them any less. 

Anyway back to reality. She ran over to them instantly, tears beginning to spill from her eyes at the sight of them bleeding. She knows they can’t die unless the Soulmate they’re attached to does but that doesn’t make it any better. The animals had already killed two but one of them had been bitten repeatedly by Labadon, Damien and Dee, the three king cobras, so he didn’t last long. Roman acted quickly, making them stop much to Remus’ annoyance. 

Roman had decided on the spot that he’d rather ruin their lives then letting the rest of them get away with something as easy as death. Liru begrudgingly agreed after he explained and around an hour later the police arrived just as she finished digging the bullets out of Tempus and Popstar. Which leads to where we are now. She silently surveys the area, noticing the officers and medics nervously watching behind the three and discreetly looking behind her, she can see the three Quetzalcoatlus, Bubble-gum, Cotton Candy and Minnie, watching intently. They look like they want to eat them. Before she can begin to ponder the consequences of letting them eat the officers, Remus' voice pulls me out, loud and clear and full of malicious intent.

“Oh come on, everyone here knows that intentionally harming a _Soul-Beast_ ,” He spits the word out with clear disdain, “It’s the one law that almost always leads to a death-sentence at worst and a life-sentence at best. After all you’re a man of the law, you should know this. I mean just because one of them is your _brother_ ,” 

He punctuates that with a wicked smile and a clear voice, letting his voice travel through the large driveway, making sure that the other’s body cams pick it up as well. The officer goes to retaliate with a furious look on his face.

“Doesn’t mean that he’s above the law, and certainly doesn’t mean that you get to threaten,”

“ _Threaten? When did he do that?_ ”

“ _While you were checking to see what they were nervous about… I give him till the end of the week, perhaps a “raid gone wrong”._ ”

“ _Oh please, Remus isn’t stupid, he’ll wait until the wannabe thieves are behind bars and make it look like a home accident._ ”

“Now listen here you fucking prick,” She quickly look towards the officer, a glare quickly over taking her features just as Inky, her crow, glides over landing on the part of Labadon thats resting on her shoulders, and rubbing his head into her cheek.

“No.” Remus quickly cuts off the officer who turns a clown nose shade of red. Rather fitting if you ask her.

“You will listen to me.” Remus takes a step towards the officer moving around her, causing said officer to take a step back. Hilarious watching a man in a bulletproof vest who was so angry he was spitting with every word become terrified by a man wearing nothing but boxers and Sugar Glider clinging to his bicep on the turn of a dime.

“You do not get to come onto our home, threaten my family to not press charges because because even if they didn’t riddle two Soul-Beasts with bullets, they still broke into our home with fully automatic weapons, clearly looking to do more than just steal what is hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of art to begin with.” The police officer sputters furiously attempting to defend his own hide. 

‘ _Yeah cause that's so gonna help your case pal when you literally record everything from your chest._ ’

“Enough.” Romans regal voice cuts through finally, loud and commanding respect that he will get, one way or another.

“We will not only be pressing charges against the attempted thieves but you as well,” The office shouts angrily, claiming that we can’t do that.

“If you please,” Roman cuts him off, “You have not only verbally assaulted the three of us, but also threatened us with physical harm if we pressed charges.”

“I did not-!”

“Your exact words were, “If you press charges we’ll see how your pretty faces will look after some _friends_ of mine deal with you.”” Roman’s face remains passive but she can hear the fire raging inside him. He wants nothing more than to beat his face into the ground until it looks like ground beef. Rather amusing really, considering most of his idea’s for murder involve swords or leaving it to Remus. And by the look on Remus’ face out of the corner of my eye, he’s down for every bit of it.

The officer is fuming at this point and she’s surprised that smoke isn’t coming out of his ears. She nearly jumps when she sees another officer, most likely the squad captain by the looks of her, Leah Grimes, if she remembers correctly.

“Is everything alright here Bently?” Alright, got his last name, now they just gotta dig up the dirt to bury him in.

“Yes.” Officer Bently says through gritted teeth. Roman scoffs and the chief raises an eyebrow.

“Something wrong, Mister Prince?” Her voice is slightly peeved, the police hate dealing with us, all the animals make them uncomfortable and they’re pretty sure that the siblings are responsible for many of the violent deaths that happened almost ten years ago. They aren’t wrong or, well technically Remus is, but they couldn’t prove anything and it pisses them off royally. It’s hilarious.

“Where do I even begin.” She could see Roman beginning to lose his cool and clearly Onyx could as well because he quickly flew down, landing on his shoulder and affectionately nipping at his ear. The action obviously soothes him a little bit but she knows he’s still at risk for losing his temper. 

Liru wraps herself in a self hug wincing at the feeling of the blood, hunching herself over and putting herself between the officers and Roman and leaning against him, her forehead against his chest. He takes a deep-breath and he wraps an arm around her in a comforting way.

“First of all, not one but two, of my sisters Soul-Beast’s,” He says as if the word tastes sour, like a rotten lemon, in his mouth. “Were shot with police issued assault rifles-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Grimes interrupts, annoying Liru and Remus and further angering Roman, “How do you know that?”

“Because they have serial numbers at the bottom of them, the same kind at the bottom of the ones you came in waving around like they’re toys.” Roman’s rage burns like a wildfire inside of him sparking Remus who follows with,

“Nearly shooting Liru in the process.” Said woman winces a little at the memory, they had just barged in and shot the first thing they saw, Liru. Thankfully it was only a graze, the medics patched it up just fine but it still hurt, and they didn’t even apologize, just said that she shouldn’t have been there, even after being informed that the wannabe thieves had been subdued, AND that they would be there anyway. So they knew, they’re just cunts.

“She shouldn’t have-”

“ENOUGH!” Liru flinches at the sudden raise of Roman’s voice and the sudden flapping of the crows’ wings and Labadon’s hiss show that they weren’t happy about it either but they quickly changed their sights onto the officers if the sound of them stepping back is anything to go by.

“You listen to me and you listen well. You knew she would be there, all three of us would, I know because I’m the one who made the call, I have the entire thing recorded.” Their faces pale. “And on top of that there are cameras at every entrance recording every move you made and every word you said, and yes every threat.” He grinds out through gritted teeth, furious.

Peeking past Roman’s arm and Remus, who now has Roxy on his shoulder, she can see that the quetzalcoatlus’ have moved closer and are eyeing the officers in front of the three. As much as she’d enjoy watching that, she’d much rather they suffer. She gently presses the image of them getting closer to Remus and Roman, the former huffing, obviously preferring to let them eat them. Roman takes a deep breath before speaking.

“I believe it’s time for you to leave.” She peeks at the officers who are obviously nervous as they keep eyeing the quetzalcoatlus’ and Labadon who looked ready to lunge.

“Now.” Roman says in an annoyed voice. “I cannot ensure your safety any longer-”

“Is that a threat?” Grimes interrupts like there aren't three 40 foot dinosaurs looking at them like their food and an angry 13 foot king cobra ready to lunge at them.

“For fucks sake. We cannot stop three quetzalcoatlus' if they choose to attack you, Soul-Beast or not they will attack no matter what if they feel you are a threat. So good-night, we’ll see you in court. Now get off of our property.” Roman finishes with a glare. The officers look between three of them then the feathered dinosaurs before Bently scoffs as Grimes just turns and leaves, signaling for the remaining officers as well.

“Freaks.” Bently mutters under his breath being the fucking idiot that he is. Labadon quickly lunges towards him, fangs bared and hissing widely while Inky squawks angrily flying up onto Roman’s shoulder. Liru quickly turns, her hand shooting out and grabbing onto the cobra before he can sink his fangs into the officer, mere centimetres away from his face as he falls back with a pathetic shriek.

She has a tight gripping on the hissing and snapping snake, almost thankful for the sticky blood that prevents him from moving forward. She glares down at the officer, feeling nothing short of fury at the insult.

“Get out of here. Now, or I swear to fucking hell and back I’ll let go.” She seethes out. The officer scrambles back in the gravel before turning and running back to his cruiser, getting in quickly and leaving as fast as possible. The rest soon follow, equally as terrified as their co-worker. 

Once they’ve all left, she lets go of Labadon who slithers his way to the ground before looking up at her with golden eyes. She just drops her hand and Inky hops down to her shoulder just as she feels a large beak nudge her cheek. She turns her head leaning her forehead against it, giving what comfort she can to Bubble-Gum, her quetzalcoatlus.

“Everything’s alright Bubble, I’m fine.” He lets out a soft chirp or as soft as one can get from something his size.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Roman says, grabbing her arm gently and Remus grabs the other one as they begin to guide her inside after they both pet their quetzalcoatlus’ beaks before going in. They take her up to the floor their bedroom’s are on and take her to the bathroom before having her sit on the counter.

The few animals still in the house and aren’t patrolling the forest for more intruders make their way into the bathroom. This consists of one Flamingo, Rose(Roman’s), the two Octopuses which are Remus’ Soul-Beast’s, Esmeralda(Liru’s) and Dukey(Roman’s), Dukey had latched himself onto one of Rose’s legs while Esmeralda goes and wraps themself around my leg. And Cane(Remus’), the sugar glider that was on Remus’s bicep was now on Rose’s back.

“Alright, arms up.” She raises her arms while the sink fills with warm water.

“You know I can take it off myself right.” She says while Remus removes her formally white, bloody tank-top, then taking a wet warm and soapy washcloth he begins to clean the dried blood from her torso.

“I know but you look like you're ready to pass out, so here we are.” She grumbles a little but doesn't bother arguing with that, She does feel like she’s about to pass out. Looking around the bathroom she wonders why Roman is being so quiet before realizing that he had left at some point.

“Where did Ro go?”

“He went to go set up your room for the three of us, we’re watching Disney movies until you’re asleep.” He cleans the washcloth off before continuing with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I can;t do that I have to finish-”

“You can finish whatever later, you just had to dig bullets out of both Popstar and Tempus, got skinned by a bullet that shouldn’t have even been fired from those wastes of space, got threatened and insulted and all while barely shedding a tear. You are sleeping tonight and not alone.”

“I have no idea what he was saying before but he is absolutely correct.” Comes Roman’s voice as he walks into the bathroom, one of the old baggy shirts he gave her to sleep in. And by the looks of it, it’s her favorite one, an old deep purple t-shirt and the same one he wore the morning our parents died. 

“Pronouns?” He asks walking over.

“Female.”

“Tonight the Queen shall rest tonight between the protection of her two brothers.” Liru can’t help the small giggle that bubbles out of her at Roman’s dramatics.

“And with her favorite Disney movie in and bed already made, she just needs to freshen up before she can be laid to rest.” Both her and Remus break out into a fit of giggles and Liru grabs one of the bottles on the counter and lightly throws it at him and it just bounces off of him and to the floor.

“Dramatic bitch.” Remus says with no heat as he cleans the last of the blood off of her hands. Roman let’s a fake offended gasp before they all break down into more laughter as he walks over, handing Remus a dry towel who takes it and quickly dries her off.

“Arms up.” She raises her arms still giggling as Roman shimmies the over-sized shirt onto her as Remus tosses the shirt, towel and washcloth in the hamper, standing up straight again. After the shirt was on she reached down and allowed Esmeralda to wrap around her forearm before bringing it backup and petting their head gently. Rose squawks gently at Roman and he reaches down and pets her head and he leans into the pets and closes his eyes.

“Ready?” She nods and goes to hop off the counter before letting out a rather high-pitched squeal and Remus goes and scoops her up in a bridal carry with no trouble.

“REMUS!” Remus lets out a loud cackle as he bolts out of the bathroom with her. Roman sighs and looks down at Dukey, Rose and Cane.

“Come one lets go before she skins him.” Roman quickly follows after them as fast he can with an Octopus on his leg as Rose follows after, Cane clinging to his back.

Remus enters the room and Liru freezes upon seeing Popstar laying on her bed with Tempus laying on her area on her part of the makeshift bed on the floor in front of her T.V. 

“I figured you would sleep better with them in the room.” Roman says as he walks into the room. Remus sets Liru down as Esmeralda climbs down to the floor with Dukey. She walks over and Popstar raises his head, his head bobbing slightly. The buck moves as if trying to get up letting out a weak snort. She rushes over,

“Oh nonono stay still baby.” She reaches him and gently pets his head and neck softly. The bucks stops shifting and sets his head down with a snort. Roman and Remus moved around behind and beside her as they settled into their spots on either side of her. 

She slowly sits down in the middle still watching Popstar worriedly until Remus moves her so she’s facing the T.V. and she pulls the half awake fox onto her lap who almost immediately looks up at her and smiles and resting his head against her chest who has now laid back and looks up at the T.V. and see’s that Alice in Wonderland 1951 is playing. She smiles softly and gently pets Tempus’ head and throat, making sure to avoid the bullet wounds. The brothers look at each other as she dozes off around 30 minutes in, all the animals crowded around them having fallen asleep as well.

“You know what you need to do?” Roman asks. Remus scoffs, offended. “Of course I do, I’m not an amateur.” 

Roman looks down at Liru and Remus follows suit. Roman reaches over and gently smooths out her hair.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that panicked.” Remus’ voice is out of character, quiet and concerned, he has been nearly the entire time tonight.

“Not since… _them_.” Roman hisses out. Remus jerks, grabbing the blankets tightly as to not slice his hands with his nails. It’s been fifteen years and the damage their family did to them still lingers, they honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the stress of the night causes her to have a nightmare with them in it. They lean back watching the movie again. Remus gently petting the now asleep sugar glider on his leg asks,

“Do ya think we’ll ever meet them, our soulmates?”

“I hope so."


End file.
